Legend (Starflight897)
__TOC__ My entry for the Hatable OC contest. Claws off! I can't help it if I make a scene stepping out of my hot pink limousine Appearance Legend is a typical NightWing, although slightly more muscular. He has blue eyes, typically full of superiority. He keeps himself clean and neat, even his teeth, so his blinding white fangs show with his constant smirk. His star scales are shinier than the average NightWing’s, from waaaay too much time spent polishing them, and they stand out against the ebony of his wing membranes. His mainscales are a slightly lighter shade, and his underscales are dark gray. The teardrop scales running down his side are the same ebony as his wing membranes, and the color is matched in his spikes. I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic When I pose they scream and when I joke they laugh Personality Legend is full of the NightWing superiority. His parents always taught him the superior attitude and behavior, and he absorbed it hungrily. He is outgoing and confident, often too confident, as his personality combines to make an obnoxious flirt. His confidence means that he will ask any girl out, and does so often, and his obnoxious, superior attitude means that he thinks any girl will accept him, a strong, powerful NightWing. Along with those traits, the NightWing lessons led him to think of NightWings as better than the other tribes, especially the RainWings. Out of the dozens of girls he’s asked out, almost all have been NightWings, none have been RainWings or IceWings. I got a Pair of eyes that they're getting lost in I hypnotize by the way I'm walking History Legend was born at the volcano, before it erupted. His parents were fairly high up in the NightWing hierarchy, on the council, so they were more full of themselves than the average NightWing, which is saying something. He spent most of his early years learning about how superior the NightWings were, how to “predict the future”, how to pretend to read minds, and many other things. He excelled at all of the classes due to the training his parents had already given him. He was only mediocrely snobby, at least until he got to the class on superiority. That class taught never to bow to another tribe, even to their queen, and that all other tribes should be grateful to even get noticed by him. Legend took this to heart, and parts of that lesson seeped into his personality. Some of the other Drago nets were the first to get this treatment, but Legend was never punished. Most of the NightWings just passed the story to the misbehavior’s parents, and the parents were entrusted with the punishing. This worked most of the time, but Legend’s parents thought he was perfect and encouraged it, calling him the perfect NightWing. Later, when the volcano exploded, Legend fled with the rest. Due to being a dragonet, he escaped below the head level of the adults, meaning that he wasn’t told to bow to Glory. He later found the other dragonets who did have to declare Glory as their queen, and he mocked them mercilessly, calling them pathetic excuses for NightWings and RainWing-worshippers, which were very big insults. The other dragonets started avoiding him, due to his extreme awesomeness (or his tendency to be a arrogant jerk), and Legend respected that, knowing that he was hard to be around when he was so much better than them. After all, they had all sworn allegiance to a RAINWING, of all tribes. Wait, no. Not "of all tribes". NO other tribe should be bowed to, not when NightWings are clearly the best. THEY should bow to NIGHTWINGS. Once Legend realized this, he started tormenting the other dragons, at least the male ones, even more. The female dragonets arguably had it worse though. Legend knew he was so much better because he didn't bow to Glory, and he exercised that greatness, assuming that no NightWing would refuse to be his girlfriend. Any dragonet he thought was hot got asked. They all refused him, for various reasons, including Legend being too handsome, and they would faint when he was around, Legend being too amazing, and they weren't worthy, and Legend being too much of a... legend. So Legend stayed single, although he continued flirting and asking until the dragonesses had no choice other than to slap him with a leaf and walk off, in which case he said they were "intimidated by his muscles". I've got them dazzled like a stage magician When I point they look And when I talk they listen well Relationships Starholder and Mythical (parents): Legend loves his parents and thinks that they should rule the NightWings, since he's currently too young. It's never too young to rule! Besides, he's awesome! The other NightWings should see that, and Legend loves his parents for seeing it. Nightseeker (crush): Legend loves Nightseeker, and is really sympathetic with her feelings that she is too insignificant when compared to him. He wants to make her understand that just because he's way better than her doesn't mean she can't be his girlfriend. Stellar (crush): "Crazy, moon-struck bat" is a lovely term of affection between the two. After Legend asked Stellar on a date, she called him that, and the name stuck. Legend waited for her to show up for hours, and eventually decided that she thought that he was too cool to date. Moonsight (crush): Moonsight took their relationship a step further than the rest. She showed up to the date, only to leave when Legend didn't show after 15 minutes. He arrived 20 minutes late, "in style", and seeming cool because he wasn't there on time. Darkclaws (crush): Darkclaws hasn't been asked yet, and Legend really loves and admires her. He is planning the proposal soon, and his gift will be a giant painting of himself, so Darkclaws can admire him all the time. He really thinks she'll like it. Everybody needs a friend And I've got you, and you, and him There's so many I can't name them Can you blame me I'm too famous Trivia *This was literally what I thought of when I thought of hateable **I don't know what that says about me *Legend never got (or gets) a girlfriend **Oof Haven't you noticed that I'm a star? I'm coming into view as the world is turning Gallery LegendFR.png Haven't you noticed I've made it this far Now everyone can see me burning Now everyone can see me burning Now everyone can see me burning Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Starflight897)